


Cold, Not-So-Lonely Nights

by Here_Be_Spideychelle



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, Like, PTSD Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_Be_Spideychelle/pseuds/Here_Be_Spideychelle
Summary: Peter has night terrors and tries to cope. MJ may or my not help.





	Cold, Not-So-Lonely Nights

**Author's Note:**

> My goal? Short and fluffy as possible. I feel I reached that goal. Also, note the lack of “inspired by” tags. Going original, hell yeah.

His breath was short and jagged. It came quickly and painfully. Everything was dark, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t see a thing. But he felt like hell. He felt every loss and every pain he could remember.

Worst of all he couldn’t move. He was being subjected to every bad memory he had. Suddenly visuals flashed by. Ben’s face, the picture of him and his parents, May inconsolable, Adrian Toomes moments before dropping a building on him, battle damaged Tony, Thanos looming above him. Then there was a figure on the ground. He couldn’t make out what it was, but he had a sinking feeling he knew.

“…m…MJ?” he managed weakly. No response. “MJ?” she remained horribly still. Then a horrible laugh that shook his being. That shook the whole space. The laugh of the being most recently out to kill him. And the being who got closest to it. Thanos. “You thought you could get away that easy?” another laugh “I don’t think so, bug.”

A flash of light and more figures appear all around. It was  _everyone_. Ned, May, the decathlon team, the Avengers, everyone he ever cared about. All laying unmoving on the dark floor. The laugh again, everything shook. He felt a pressure starting to push on him. It began to push from every direction. His chest was ready to explode.

Then Peter shot up. He had to stop a scream. He looked around,  _‘Dark, bed, room, home.’_

He took a few deep breaths “It’s cool, I’m fine. Sweaty, but fine.” He whispered to himself. But he couldn’t shake this heavy feeling, this weight on his shoulders. He felt like he was slowly sinking.

Shaking his head he slowly got out of bed and made his way to the living room, trying not to wake the other resident.

Turning on the TV, he made his way to a familiar selection on the screen. He always went here in times of need, every bad period in his life, every panic attack, every stressful period, whatever. Ever since he was a kid this was a happy place for him.

He arrived at the Disney section and began his marathon. Shortly after the first movie began, (Beauty And The Beast) he felt a giant blanket draped around his shoulders and a mug gently shoved into his hands. He turned to face the provider beginning to stand, “MJ, I’m so sorry. Did I wake. You up? If you want I can-” “Nope. Stop it.” she responded, placing a hand on one of his shoulders to keep him sitting. “Don’t you dare go all noble hero on me. Not here.” MJ sat next to him on the couch, shifting her way under the blanket. “Spider-Man is allowed emotions. And you’re in the Disney, at 2 am. Which only means one thing,” she leans against him taking a sip from her own mug. “And I’m not leaving you alone after one of those, so shut up and drink your cocoa.”

Peter couldn’t think of anything to say. His attention turned back to the screen but he had a smile growing, threatening to crack his face in half. Peter also had a new feeling, powerful enough to combat the dread, a familiar swelling in his chest. “Thanks MJ.” “Don’t sweat it, Parker” she placed her head on his shoulder.

They got through maybe 2 more movies before both were too tired to continue and they retreated to bed again. This time Peter slept well and through the night.

The next morning when Peter woke up he turned to face MJ. She was still asleep. And this was probably when MJ was at her most beautiful. Natural, relaxed, hair everywhere, perfect. He smiled to himself as he propped himself up on one elbow still watching her. And he would blame the Disney movies, but he felt an urge to wake her up with a kiss. However he also knew how creepy that might be. So he debated it for a while. Longer than he thought. Because eventually MJ lets out an annoyed grunt as she grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss.

When she lets him go he doesn’t move from his position. She opens one eye to see his gobsmacked expression and smirks in satisfaction. “Well one of us had to do it.” Peter still didn’t speak as he layed back, pulled her closer to him, and nodded into her neck. She chuckles and enjoys the moment before stating “There aren’t any plans for today. You don’t have to get out of bed if you’re still upset.” “But-” “Spider-Man is allowed days off too.” he sighed and paused for a good moment. “….stay with me?” he asked quietly.

MJ smiled at that as she wrapped her arms around him, “Ugh. You’re such a sap.” “Love you too, MJ.”


End file.
